Uncertian Reactions
by wisegirl1800
Summary: Lily Potter wasn't sure how any of her past selves would react to news of the future. She did know however, the she quite liked the future and wouldn't change anything. Lily::centric.


**A.N/ I don't own Harry Potter, (Though it would be awesome if I did.)**

* * *

Lily Potter did not know what she would do if someone approached her first year self and informed her that she would be married at the age of eighteen, straight out of Hogwarts; thoroughly ruining the young girl's plans to get married at 26 after whatever higher, magical education she choose to pursue. It undoubtedly would have left her worried for her future self's sanity, leaving her constantly on the lookout for when her mind would begin to slip into the investable madness that would lead her to make such a rash decision.

Lily Potter did not know what she would do if someone approached her fifth year self and told her that she would fall in love with her nemesis, James Potter. Her first reaction would probably be to assume that they were an actor hired by said James Potter. Of course the old saying, 'there's a thin line between love and hate' would run through her mind. However, her fifth year self would be too blinded, prejudiced, and prideful to ever clearly consider the sincerity of that statement. Ironic, seeing as she had held a love for Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy ever since she had first encountered Austen's work during the Christmas break of her first year.

Lily Potter was fairly sure that if someone had approached her on her wedding day and warned her that in a year's time she would be pregnant with her first born she would have laughed in their face and gently told them to lay off the champagne or at least to side apparate home with someone, after all the last thing she wanted was one of her guest's splinching on her conscious. For even though Lily loved James Potter very much at the time, she did not plan on expanding their little family until they had at least been married a couple of years.

Lily Potter was confident in what she would say if you had told her, at nine months pregnant that she would give birth to a baby boy, named Harry Potter, who would save the world. She would start off by telling you that no, she was not having a boy, she was having a girl and that whatever James had told you had been lies. She would also tell you that even if she were having and boy, which she _wasn't_, she would name him something much more sensible, like Benjy Fitzwilliam Potter; no not because of her very good friend, yes he was her ex-boyfriend but they had decided they were better as friends either way, but because she simply liked the name. She would then finish off by telling you that of course he would save the world, honestly could you expect anything better from _her _son, even if he did have Potter genes.

Lily knew what would happen if someone had found a way to contact her on the morning of October 31st 1981 and told her that she would be dead before the day was done. She wouldn't have screamed, she wouldn't have sobbed, and she wouldn't have said you were lying and ignored you. She would have felt a few tears on her check before she wiped them away, and went to spend her last day with her baby boy and husband. No, she wouldn't tell said husband, she would have known how he would react and now that, that wouldn't have been pretty. At the very least, she would have finally found a source for the odd, off feeling she'd felt in the pit of her stomach that day.

Almost exactly 84 years after her death, Lily Potter did not react. She stood perfectly still on her door way in the afterlife, still incredibly tired and wearing her bathrobe, mind you. A few minutes prior she had lain comfortably wrapped in bed before she heard a knock on the door and had gone down to answer the door. After she had opened the door, this was her reaction. It was not the reaction to information someone had informed her of though, no, this was her reaction to the young man on the porch. He had not told her anything. He had said something though.

He'd said, 'mum'.

* * *

**A.N/ Okay, hopefully this wasn't complete rubbish. I don't feel it's my best work by any means but I wanted to get something out. **

**Please, please, please review because even if you don't favourite the story, I love reviews.**


End file.
